


Fit

by winterlover



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deniz hates being fucked by Marc. Deniz loves being fucked by Marc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of those characters. They belong to RTL.  
> Even though the tag says Alternate Reality, we all know that this is what really happened and everything that has been on our TV-screens since Christmas 2011 is just a very bad dream.  
> Thanks to aldiara for being my beta.

 

Deniz hates being fucked by Marc.

He’s got no problem with blowjobs, either giving or taking them, but fucking is a different matter.

It’s not that Marc’s not hot. No, every one of his smiles at dinner tonight tickled in Deniz' stomach; every comment he made while they were watching TV afterwards sounded ambiguous to him, and after Marc turned off the telly, his intention was obvious when he put down the remote and said, “Bed?”

But it's when they’re actually there that things get difficult.

Marc is back from the bathroom first; he's already in bed when Deniz comes in. Deniz walks in slow steps, taking in the sight of the muscular body waiting for him. Unconsciously he's also looking for a second body, much smaller and lighter, but Roman’s not here tonight.

Deniz sits down on the edge of the bed. Almost immediately Marc crawls closer, still behind him, stroking the length of Deniz’ back with one palm, from his shoulders down his spine, further down between his buttocks, sending even more tingles through his body. Deniz gets hard when Marc’s other hand reaches to his front while his mouth places kisses all over Deniz' neck. Despicable how easily he's giving in; how his body responds much more readily than his mind.

To him, every time they fuck is still a fight for power, a fight for domination. Who tops is usually only decided after he loses in a struggle. It pisses Deniz off that even though he’s stronger than Marc, he usually stands no chance against the vigorous and precise grip of the other man.

And it especially pisses him off today that everything just seems like a game to Marc, who acts so calm and seems to enjoy everything about this.

Deniz is sprawled on the bed, fully prepared and lubed already, just waiting for Marc to enter him. He fucking hates how Marc first teases him and then fully pushes into him with one hard thrust. Marc doesn't let him lie on his stomach so he can pretend it's Roman doing this. No, Marc wants to see Deniz’ face, he says, smirking at him, which makes Deniz’ stomach flutter with anticipation but his mind growl with resistance.

And Marc keeps on teasing. They are of similar height, so Marc’s mouth hovers above his, backing away every time Deniz lifts his head, his lips longing for a kiss. Or pushing Deniz’ hand away when he grabs for his own hard cock.

And the sounds Marc makes! Even when Deniz is already moaning loudly, Marc’s voice still sounds fully controlled when he’s telling Deniz what he’s going to do next.

It's easier when Roman’s here. Roman evens out the gaps that still exist between the two others. Roman kisses when Marc doesn’t; he touches when Marc holds Deniz’ arms down. And even when he’s just beside them watching, he oozes comfort simply by being the reason why this is happening.

But it wouldn’t be a fight if Deniz wasn’t able to annoy Marc with certain things, too. Like contracting his muscles so that Marc’s cock won't slip out again. He follows Marc’s thrusts with the movements of his own hips, but it is he who controls the pace. Marc furrows his brows, and small beads of sweat form on his forehead. “Let go,” he hisses between clenched teeth and short breaths, “let go!”, but Deniz holds on for a few more seconds, just to prove his own power.

He caresses Marc’s sensitive loins, kneads Marc’s buttocks, and suddenly he isn’t being restrained anymore. He senses the moment when Marc starts losing his control: his thrusts get more frantic, his noises turn into deep guttural moans, his one hand searches for Deniz’ cock while the other rumples up his hair. His mouth lowers for a deep, hot kiss, and suddenly they fit.

Deniz loves being fucked by Marc.


End file.
